forced bride
by satans-angel-98
Summary: When Death and Satan make a deal to combine the races. Sam finds she's the main part of that deal. Will Sam allow her self to be the future earth queen or will she escape her fate. Can she accept that her family has forced a marriage for her, can she fall in love with earth king, Read and find out. Amaimon X OC forced marriage, Might add lemon if reviewers wish for it.
1. Chapter 1

In my unconscious mind I began to think more and more till a certain memory came into view I was thirteen years old, living with my adoptive parent and three adoptive is when everything was good, now even better, everything was great. I loved them, and I still do. They were my family. You see if you wondering why I am adopted well I was abandoned by my birth mother when I turned six, so I still unfortunately remember her. That is truly was one of my most tragic memory. Then a Second thought came to mind,

"Okay my darling, I must leave you now." my mother said softly as rain caressed my cheek.

As any normal six-year-old would I began to cry. My soft sobs became loud frantic wails.

"Oh no dear! Don't cry! Shed no tear for me" she gently kissed my forehead then turned to leave. me at the bottom of a stair way."

"Mama." I whimpered as she walked away, leaving me to stand on the door step of a care home.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the rain started poring down. The rain came down quickly, soaking me from head to toe, however it did me a favour, it hid my tears.

As I watched my mother's slender figure walk through the rain. Her waist-length, dark black hair growing darker as she finally disappeared into the misty haze of the street. My heart grew heavy with burden of losing my mother.

That was the last time I ever saw her and I knew the very next morning that some how she wasn't alive. I could just feel it somewhere deep inside me.

Still I sat on those dreaded down stairs, upon which I had been placed. My silent tears became uncontrollable sobs again. I was so pathetic, but who would blame me? I was just a small child whose mother just left them in the rain, all alone in the dark. suddenly I heard a creaking sound coming from behind me. Shocked I turned around. I looked over my shoulder to see a young woman standing in the door way of the ancient looking building where I had been abandoned. She must have heard my cries, I assumed that's why she came out.

"Oh Child! Come in here quickly you'll catch a cold!" she said the moment I looked up at her.

She reached her slender hands out and grasped mine. Her skin was soft and warm. It reminded me of mother. Thinking about her I began to cry silent tears again.

The woman comforted me by embracing me tightly like she would never let go, which I wished she would, I could barely breathe as it was. She was not helping in the slightest. Once she released me, I took a step back and looked at her. She was a lovely woman. She was younger than my mother yet older than I. Her blond curls bounced upon her shoulders, surrounding her almost angelic features. The most notice feature was her eyes. They caught my attention quickly. Warm sapphires filled with kindness and love. She was beautiful.

"Emily!" a someone shouted behind the door.

"Coming Madam!" Emily said calmly.

"Come now, follow me." She sweetly cooed, taking a hold of my hands and taking me inside.

"What is your name child?" Emily asked me while we walked.

Any other time I would have kept quiet and not trusted the person leading me, but Emily was different. She was not human. It would be impossible for her to be. No person in this world could be as kind and caring as she was. No she was no human, she was an angel, my guardian angel in my eyes, for at least the time being.

"Sam" I whimpered as tear filled my face.

"Crowned in glory uh" she spoke into her self.

"Well Sam I will make sure you have a great stay, ok babydoll" she spoke with a smile on her face. I smiled up at her as we proceeded down the hall.

That was a very distant memory and then as I was floating in the abyss of my mind my eyes shot open and I was in the same place in which I had fallen asleep.

when I a woke I could hear Amaimon I think his name was talking in the background. I stood up immediately, and felt the weight of the world around me pressing hard and pain wavered over me for a split second, and then I felt resolve gripping solid ground.

"I would not be controlled by this intangible force. After all, I hate looking weak." I spoke within my self.

I climbed out the window with blood pouring down my face at the fall I had moments before. I landed on the ground with a thud. I began to walk away, forcing down the desire to run. I took step after step, breathing heavily as my footsteps hit the dusty earth. The beat within the earth slowed slowly. My heart growing heavier. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The beating suddenly switched from slowing down to speeding up, and with every step I took it seemed to get faster and faster, my heart thumping wildly with every step I took. I began to un forward threateningly as I ran, almost falling or tripping up as I went.

By the time I saw a large pointy rock, it was too late. My Heart has just gave in and I fell over it. To the edge of the cliff.

Falling through the air, I landed flat on my face. I sat up slowly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. I felt unable to move, suddenly I was many years older than I actually was. I my sight turning black, awaiting My fate. The thumping of my heart was wild, I bit my lip until it bled freely down the front of his chin.

Then, the ground in front of me opened. My silence was broken again as I cried out in shock and alarm. A great burst of steam shot out of the hole in the ground burning me. I tried to pull myself back away from the hole, but my arms wouldn't move. Nor would my legs even so much as twitch. Then crying for the sweet embrace of death.

"You have called upon me," a deep voice came out of the hole, Causing me to shriek

I then saw a figure in my slight black haze starting to rise out of the hole. He was wearing a deep black hood with long black robes. His face was covered. Around his chest was a bright white tie a white so pure that It looked like it was made by angels.

"So that you may look upon my face." His demanding tone echoed through the valley.

I shook my head in mute silence. I could not believe what I was seeing. The creature stepped out of the hole and into the valley, though his feet never touched the ground. They hovered above it his cloak barely hiding them.

"Why are you so speechless now, when you were originally so outspoken? Do you not wish to curse my name?" He said again.

"I am sorry" I said without thinking. "Please, do not hurt me." I begged at the creature.

"Hurt you? I wouldn't dream of it" he said chuckling. I looked away.

"Why do you look away? Is it not my face that you wished to look upon? Turn towards me." He demanded.

I obeyed, not wanting to anger the creature. "Are you…Death?" I asked gravely.

The creature nodded, "I am. I am Death in its truest form." he replied.

"Now look into my eyes, and I will help you out of your misery. For you are miserable aren't you?" he said. I quickly towards him.

"I must know what happens. Is there truly life after death? Or is death the final stretch?" I begged, crawling to the creature's feet.

"I will tell you once you do what I have asked of you," said the creature patiently.

I, without another word, looked into Death's eyes. Death pulled his hood down and looked down at me. Death's face was pale and grained, stretched awkwardly over tight features.

I saw my life replayed over in my head, except it was not through my eyes that he saw it. It was through an invisible third person's view, namely Death. Death was patient, watching everything that I did. He was never anxious to end my life, but was always there, waiting, watching. Then he spoke and said to me

"Life, it is a funny thing you know. It takes your mother only hours to bring you into this world. Only hours but It takes only takes a matter of seconds for you to be removed from it. It is inevitable, you will die. Whether it is early or later in life, it will happen."

he paused and began his long lecture again.

"Now, however, what you do during your short time here is up to you, People do not live as they were meant to."

"They are too busy dwelling on the past or worrying about the future to realize the present. To know what your future holds is every person's dream." another pause and he turned to me my face in awe.

"They also do not realize that by judging others, they are signing their own soul away, just giving it up like it means nothing. They do not realize that their soul is their pass to peace after death."

"How would you know this?" I asked. He was silent a slight snicker came from his mouth he said.

"Well, again, to know your future is not that great of a "gift." Believe me, I know, for I have this so-called "gift." One touch, just one touch is all I need to see your past, present, and yes, your future. Now, do not misunderstand me, for in the end you all have the same future, the same destiny." I cut him off again.

"Then what is my destiny?" I asked.

"Like I said before, death is yours and everyone else's destiny. Now, aside from your destiny, every person has a calling, which is your predetermined compensation to society for your presence here. It's up to you what path you take." He finished.

"So Tell me now young one do you want to live and by forever cursed or do you want death to consume your being, remember it is up to you Sam choose wisely" he asked.

I turned my gaze to him and spoke "I will choose to life a cursed life as it is better to have never lived at all, I know I am stalling my predetermined fate but I can't die yet" I said with truth in every word.

Death looked upon me with a grin and spoke "very well Sam, I will see what will happen Good bye."

With That done I blacked out again and woke up in my bed in Glasgow.


	2. Chapter 2

In Sam's house next morning.

I woke up as I always do. Then I ran to the bathroom as I always do. Got dress in my pencil knee length skirt and skin fitted blouse. With a blue and white tie strapped around me neck. After doing the norm. I called out

"David, Kevin, Ryan, oh wait I forgot their gone now." I burst into tears and I couldn't stop thinking why? What did I do? How did this happen to me? why the hell did my only family leave me and discard me like I was trash.

So many questions waiting to be answered but nobody there to answer them I guess. After about 30 minutes of endless sobs and sniffles. The fire-place suddenly burst into fox flames. I jumped back startled with my eyes puffed up like tomatoes. "Oh my god, oh my god what the hell is this!" I stuttered between uneven breathes. The flames began dancing in the fire-place slowly turn into blazing blue flames. Then in sudden flash and their was a first class ticket from Glasgow airport to True cross town was lying straight in front of me. Also a purple dress and beautiful purple high heels. Where also in front of me.

My jaw dropped and I wiped away some tears of my face. "I get what the ticket is for, but the dress?" I said suspiciously then shrugged it off. "Well never look a gift horse in the mouth, haha" I was trying to cheer myself up when I said This (never worked, well it worked a wee bit). I put on the dress and slipped on the shoes (which actually looked nice on me) and left my house for the last and only time. "Bye bye home" I sniffled. leaving the last shred of my old life.

At True Cross Academy same time.

Mephisto was sitting in his office glancing out at the town. He was sipping his tea casually and was in deep conversation with his younger brother. Mephisto was wearing a very flamboyant flashy white suit. With knee length shorts and pink and purple tights. With purple pointy toed boots. His brother has a spike on the top of his hair which is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark forest green hair. He wears a jacket that has cross-bones as buttons. also he wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short-sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket which is ripped at the ends.

Mephisto tipped his white top hat and twiddled his purple beard. He swung his head back and said

"So Amaimon your future wife is coming today." he grinned much like his father.

Amaimon lifted his gaze from the mountain of sugar in front of him to his older brothers.

"Yes I guess she is." He spoke after shoving a lollypop in his mouth.

"So?" Mephisto urged. "So What" Amaimon replied.

"what is she like?" the purple haired one spoke.

"Well I have only meet her a couple of times, but we were children and she won't remember me." Amaimon frowned. "uh" Mephisto glanced at him to tell him more.

"I mean she doesn't even remember when she lived in Gehenna, well not after the accident when she was about 600 years old I mean it's only been 250 years since then. (50 year to a human is like one year to demon, but when their 1200 birthday they stopped getting older.) I wonder what she looks like now, is she not about 17 in our years?" Amaimon shuffled round.

Mephisto then asked "Oh I see are you looking forward to seeing her again?" he asked.

"Well yeah, last time I seen her I was passing sticky notes to her after I kissed her for he first time she left. I was rather young back then." Amaimon said with a small chuckle and a faint smile spread across his lips.

Mephisto giggled and said "well I'm sure you will have more fun now, hehehehe." Amaimon looked at him and blushed. looking away

"Well we shall get going she will be here soon." with Mephisto saying this they both went out the doors of his office and went down stairs to greet their guest.

On the plane.

Sam looked at her watch and the last words that escaped her lips before she drifted to sleep were "Only one hour to go, they better have cake were I'm going or so god help me I'll kill them all!" She shortly drifted to sleep after this threat.

She dreamed of her friend Emily. She was crying and before Sam Opened her eyes she looked at her and said

"Sam run, listen to me now! you will be damned if you stay" she cried to Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Some where in Gehenna.

At that moment in time a young man with white hair and ice blue eyes was taking to what seemed like an old friend. The young man was wearing a black coat with ripped edges on the bottom which covered the back of his crimson red suit. He also wore black trousers and pointy toed boots which match his red jacket. The other man had hair as black as ravens and eyes as red as blood. He was covered head to toe in a black apart from white flashy tie which screamed out 'look at me'. The white-haired man spoke with his snake-like tough

"Long time no see Mirrikh" the serpent hissed. A grin plastered on his face.

"How dare you, call me by that name" the other one shouted.

"But it is your name" the white-haired one replied whilst he laughed.

"Call me that again and I will kill you" the other one said again venom dripping off each word.

"fine, so I guess you prefer death more" the white-haired man retorted with a smug air surrounding him.

Death picked up his scythe and swung it at the man hoping to cut his horns off.

"SATAN YOU F*CKING B*STARD!" death roared in angry.

"Touchy, Touchy calm down big man" Satan teased as he dodged the scythe.

Death calmed down and put his weapon of mass murder away. He then lifted up his brow and spoke

"So demon why did you want business with me" his face blank.

"Well you see it's to do with your daughter" Satan spoke grinning again.

Death looked at him like he was insane and a small whimper left his lips but he remained silent. The demon then said

"You see I think one of my sons have taking a fancy to her, and I am just as puzzled as you probably are, but he is my son" Satan signed.

Deaths eyes widened "No child of mine is marrying a demon" He spat out in horror.

"How do you think I feel no child of mine is marrying an angel even an angel of death, so don.t act as if you're the victim, so ha" Satan huffed sticking his tough out.

"Sorry so what do you want to do?" Death spoke.

"Well has I did raise you daughter as a human with three of my other sons I can safely say that she will do what she is told" Satan spoke "so I propose that if my son and your daughter marry they must produce a child in the first year and it will combine the races together making it you know one united race and all that sh*t." Satan finished struggling.

Death snared at Satan and shouted "I said no child of mine is marrying a demon!" Satan looked at him and retorted

"But in her eyes I am her father even if I have to act human, also before you say another word if she does marry my son you will be able to tell her that you are her real daddy (a little singly bit here)." he said laughing.

"You snake, You were the one who took her away from me." death hissed.

"So do we have a deal." Satan smirked

Death shook Satan's hand and said "Deal." If this deal is done right the demons and death gods will come together and they can take over Assiah making Him the King of both sides of the coin Satan thought happily

Mean While in Assiah.

My eyes shot open. "What the hell was that." I whispered. That's when it dawned on me the activities from last night. I arose and as I did so I patted myself down and looked about swiftly.

"Was all that just a dream?" I wondered to myself. I then thought it couldn't be a dream. Why would I dream about death and hell princess and stuff like that. I layed it off and under my breath i spoke "I have some f*cked up mind."

I ran out the room to the bathroom like I always do but I made sure I didn't have a djvu and hit the book shelf. Holding my head and cursing my clumsiness. I went to get dressed. After getting dressed into my uniform I woke up my Three vampirica brothers and dad (I'm saying their vampires because they avoid the sun and hate getting up in the morning I know weird right?)

"David, Kevin, Ryan get the hell up now, oh and you as well daddy" I shouted/spoke sweetly. What I not going to get the man who gets you things angry one week before my 17th birthday.

They all got up with their moans and groans. I then made my dad a cup of tea and made sure that my brothers hairs were combed and there faces washed. I feel like the older sibling some times.

"Sam, get your coat and bag on we're leaving" my eldest brother, David said in a monotone voice wearing his wind shielder jacket like he always did.

I shook it of what David asked me. "Hurry up Ryan, and fix those shoes now" I complained to my horrible yet adorable little brother Ryan as he took a umbrella even though the weather forecast said it was a warm sunny day. I have weird brothers I signed..

"Can some one please wake that twit up!" I commanded my two brothers David and Ryan.

After waking up Kevin who is at a different school because all he does is fight and start fires. Anyway he got up got dressed and sprinted out the door without even a goodbye.

I said goodbye to my father and left with my brothers. We walked it to our school even throw our dad thinks were taking the bus, but we walked it to spend the bus fare (I know poor rebels aren't we)

At school I sat through double math and I swore I fell a sleep at least twice (It was so very boring, that I could feel my soul being sucked out). Even throw it wasn't all that bad because my best friend Emily sat beside me (I call her Em's for short). She was a good person but all she does is play jokes on people. Like the time she told me she was moving one day and she won't come back. I started crying and at the end of the day our class had a party and it turned out she was just joking. Since then I don't believe her with extreme things like leaving, aliens, zombies and so on. She reminded me a lot like that strange but angelic woman I dreamed about. Her hair, her eyes, her smile even her name was the same. Some people would think that they were mother and daughter or something like that.

At lunch I went to art to finish off my project that has taken me at least 4 lunch's to get to the point I was at, most of my friend are in the Art club apart from my other best friend Raksha (more of a music, than art person I think) My pal Em's came in the door and pulled me out the classroom

"Sam you must run away from this school and never go back home" Emily spoke sounding quit serious for once.

"Em's, what you talking about another one of your funny jokes huh" I laughed.

"Sam I am warning you if you don't you will spend the rest of your eternity in Gehenna!" she began to get more ticked off now (she had a very short fuse)

"Gehenna with is that?" I said puzzled

"hell! you Idiot" she shouted in my face.

"Emily knock off your drama queen act" I whimpered in shock at her out burst.

"But Sam" I didn't let her finish

"Emily just shut up and get some metal help, you can't go round telling people they're going to hell in a catholic school" I spoke proudly and walked away like a real bitch.

She just let me go. After a period of learning spanish and R.E (religious education). I skipped my way home. I burst in my house and sang "I'm home everyone" Their was no reply, strange. I walked into my living room and noticed a letter with a dark black rose on it. I lifted the black rose of the dark green card and it was addressed to me things have just got stranger. I opened the card and as it was fully opened a thorn pricked my thumb and three drops of crimson liquid spilled on the card. I immediately dropped the rose and placed my thumb in my mouth sucking at the stinging cut as I did I began to read the letter it said:

_My dearest Sam_

_It gives me great pride and happiness to tell you that you will Be Married to one of the seven princes of Gehenna._

_Your fiancée is one of the youngest princes , Prince Amaimon the demon king of earth. In your marriage proposal you will become a demon and will produce children. You will travel to Japan and to 'True Cross Academy'_

_Also you will meet prince Samuel and most likely prince Amaimon. You will stay here until you are sent to Gehenna._

_You will not get out of this contract as you have spilled three drops of blood on it. If you try to run away by signing it in blood you will be easy tracked down and refusal of marriage means imprisonment or death._

_See you soon my Dearest daughter_

_p.s Have fun in Japan luv Dad x_

My hear beat stopped and I fell under the total disbelief of what I just read. Come on I am not marring a demon I am not even from Wicca or Satanism. So it wasn't dream then and I am not a f*cked up child, it's really everyone else that is f*cked up. Then I thought

"How the hell did Emily know about this " I thought for ages but at the end of the day I fell on my bed and cuddled into my soft mattress. Has I was about to fall a sleep I thought

"Good night Sam" I said to myself in my now shell of a home with no dad, no brother and everything empty out.


	4. Chapter 4

Plane-lands in True Cross Town 14.28pm.

I was waking up by the screams of an infant. I then began to think about how my future would play out. I thought "I maybe forced into marriage but I swear I will murder everyone if I am forced to have a screaming wee brat like that one over there." I frowned and collected my luggage.

Coming of the plane It all become surreal. The sites were amazing. I mean I have never seen anything like this before. In between my "aaa's and oo's" a man dressed in a black suit and tie came over to me. He was handsome and looked smart as well my kind of man.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be would you?" the Hispanic boy in the black suit asked me. I was in awe.

"Em yes I am, who's asking?" I replied, his face lit up.

"Please come this way madam, I and here to pick you up for your fiancé" the boy said with a curtsey and led me to a very stylish looking pink limo. I on the other hand at thought of a husband maybe my cringe.

"Ok" I said dumbfounded as I rushed to the beautiful car. That's a good way to describe it I think.

He opened the door "This way madam please relax also they're refreshments inside for you as well" the boy said.

"Well thank you very much" I gave him small smile and sat down.

Inside the car was amazing. It was very pink to say the least, and the seats were so cosy it was unreal (I mean have you ever been on one of those massage chairs well it was like that). At the sides of the chairs there was a bar. Filled with candy, booze, and ginger (It was mostly Irn bru It's my favourite but it's not usually seen in Japan as in Japan it's mostly cola). Being the nice sottish girl that I am of course I went for the good old glaswegin Irn Bru (sorry cola but to American and less vibrant for my taste ;) wink). Drinking the phenomena irn bru and listening to some Skillet (which is awesome stop lying to yourself) with earphones on.

I slowly drifted to sleep (possibly because of jet lack). Then suddenly I woke up with the door opening and that Hispanic boy saying

"you have arrived madam." Getting out the car after finding and feet and quickly fixing my hair I told the boy "please stop calling me madam were I come from its seen as a sign of disrespect and then you would be battered for acting all posh and snobby, call me Sam instead of calling me by a name that would end getting your self beat up and robbed by the neds because they think you have money on you." The boy looked dumbfounded he then spoke "um, of course madam oh sorry Sam." (I can really make people speechless mwhahahaha sorry that's me being evil again heehee)

When the boy went back to the car and drove away I turned round, and there in front of me were two young men. One had a outfit so fabulous that even Paris Hilton would be jealous of. He had a bright white suit and top hat. With pink and purple tights and purple boots. He also had purple hair and a trimmed beard (so hot teeheehee.) The other was also dressed in a unual fashion but it was also rather nice. The younger man had a dark brown jacket with cross-bones on the bottom edges which matched his pointy toed boots and it was also torn at the ends. He wore green arm warmers that match his neon coloured hair which was bright green with a spick poking out of it. Also he wore a pink and yellow shirt that was wrapped around by a brown waist coat (very cute and trendy, what I like that kind of fashion.)

"You must be Sam it's a pressure to finally meet you" The purple one said as he bowed not taking his eyes of me for a minute. The way I see it this could be Amaimon or his brother Mephisto so which one is it I thought in horror.

"and to you as well" I said a bit freaked out if that's even a way to describe things.

The other boy just stood their silent and stared at me biting at one of his long black finger nails (black does not always mean dirty.)

"Well shall we go in for some tea and cake" the more outspoken one shouted out probably trying to break the tension between me and the green haired boy (he's lucky I wasn't so interested in what he looked like or I would have given him the old 'wit ya looking at' and then punched him in the face.) The three of us walked in, me and the green haired one were walking at the back he then spoke so quietly that I didn't catch much of what he was saying.

"Do you remember me Sam?" He said in a monotone voice.

"um sorry I think this is the first time we've met" I replied with a nervous chuckle scratching the back of my head.

"I see" he said in the same tone and with that he completely ignored me and went back to biting his nail with a somewhat angry aura around him.

At tea we all sat down and I said out of the blue with a cream cake shoved half way in my mouth "so what's your name I never quite got the hang of them earlier today" with a small smile on my face. The green haired one with a lolly pop in his mouth said in that same tone

"That's because we didn't give you our names earlier" with a snare on his face like I had done something wrong. The purple haired one kicked him under the table and whispered not very well

"Amaimon play nice she hasn't done anything wrong." He turned to me a grin plastered on his face and told me

"Well Sam I am sorry my name is Mephisto Pheles and this here is my little brother Amaimon"

My eyes shoot up and I looked over to see Amaimon staring at me and of course I blushed. I was probably in shock horror that the green haired demon that seems to hate me is going to be my f*cking husband. Just great and I thought my week couldn't get any worse.

"Thank you um and thank the two of you for looking after me" I spoke as calmly as I could (I know I have a cheek to tell that poor Hispanic boy off for calling my madam)

"Not a problem Sam to me and my brother this is a privilege to have such a beautiful young woman in our presence also my brother's future wife and don't let Amaimon make you upset he's just shy" Mephisto pointed at Amaimon and laughed. I gave a small smile with an anime sweet drop on my forehead.

Amaimon whose face went from pale to brushing red turned to Mephisto and yelled "I am not shy just shut up!" Mephisto turned round pissed off now and said "In what way of tone is that to speak to your older brother ."

"They way I just spoke to you now" Amaimon retorted.

"Why you little" Mephisto glared.

When they were going to murder each other in a matter of words. I jumped between (sorry this was an out burst here) and shouted

"Both of you stop it now or I will shove my fucking boots up both of your fucking arse's and batters you both right here" Suddenly everything went silent. Mephisto looked shocked as does Amaimon then Amaimon came out with

"Well you can see that she's has been raised in the murder capital of Scotland if even their woman speak to men like that" with a small grin on his face. Ohh he was taunting me I would ring his neck now if I wasn't so sh*t scared of him being a demon.

Mephisto came out with " Yes I can see that but remember she has a history of anger management classes remember." another anime sweat drop on my forehead as I thought 'how the hell did he know that?'

I sat back down and started drinking my tea while they both stared at me.

"I am sorry but I had to say something that I knew would stop you both from killing each other" I said with a sigh putting an upset face on.

"That's ok as long as you don't actually beat me up I'm fine" Mephisto grinned and chuckled a little.

"I don't think you have to worry about that because I don't think I could beat any of you two up even if I tried You will just tire me out before I even hit you" I said with a small grin on my face.

Mephisto walked out the room (school problems I think) leaving me and Amaimon alone (very awkward). The silence was deafening.

That was when he said "Sam your right because when we get married you will be to tired with having children that you will be too fragile to fight an insect away" a now even bigger grin on his face of poor maliciousness. There is no way in hell am having ids never mind evil little demon hell spawn.

"Oh shut it, you'd be my last choice for a husband any day and father to any child I'd have!" I snared at him looking away.

He got up and walked slowly to me with that grin on his face not keeping his blue eyes of me for a second. As he did this he spoke "well I think I would like you more if you had black hair and a short leather dress." My face turned the colour of a strawberry and as I looked at him we were only lips apart. My face blushing furiously at his very perverted comment.

"Well Sam I will just have to have this then for now" and with that said he smashed his lips into mine. I think I just had a heart attack. There was no way I'll let him dominate me.

So of course I protested by trying to push him away, He wouldn't budge (damn his super strong demon powers) as I tried banging his chest to get him to move he grabbed my wrists so hard it would probably bruise. He put them behind my head letting himself push harder against me causing me to do a slight moan. Oh lord in heaven get him off me, my body is betraying me big time. When I opened my mouth to tell him to stop he slipped his tough in. This is getting to heavy for me I am serious god save me now. So I tried to bite it but when I did blood came dripping at the sides of my mouth. My eyes wide open looking into his as the taste of his blood soaked my mouth. After about an hour of my protesting and silent prayers in which I got fed up and let him do it making sure he didn't go any further than making out. He stopped and place one hand softly against my jaw resting his forehead against mine he said

"Thanks that was great" between heavy breathing. He got up and sat next to me resting his head on my thigh and then falling a sleep. Did that just happen or did I dream of it. I must never let this happen again.

I was thinking "what just happened? first he was nasty to me and now he's kissing me and falling a sleep on me, what the f*ck!" I was so shocked about the event that when Mephisto eventually returned his jaw dropped to a happy wee Amaimon fast asleep on a girl who'd he acted as if he hated, and me with slight drops of blood at the side of my mouth and my eyes in a sleepy daze of confusing and internal battle.

"I don't think I even want to know " Mephisto spoke uneasy and run out the room as fast as you could imaging. Squealing like a girl.

I looked at the door that Mephisto left wide open in his desperate bid to escape and then to Amaimon snuggled up on my lap and I said "I hope this isn't going to happen every time he wants a kiss" and with that I passed out with total lack of air and millions of thoughts building up In my head. Mainly god I must escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Half-past ten in the morning at True Cross Academy.

After a morning of constant kissing, Yeah I know I tried shoving him off. I don't know how I did It but I managed to shoved him off me, but he just kept coming back until he got bored I think well what ever thank god it's finally over. I got dressed into a new pair of my clothes. Amaimon and I made our way out of the room. Amaimon grabbed my hand, causing me to me to blush uncontrollably and whimper a bit. He eyed me up and down and saw I was wearing black jeans and a red blouse. I was suddenly self counisous. Damn him.

"You look very pretty today, Sam." Amaimon said with a small chuckle and a smile that made me blush even harder. I hate him so much.

"Uh, thank you, Amaimon." I said in my normal tone.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

I looked round at him and, me being the smart, intelligent young woman that I am, I replied by saying, "Eating pizza and playing Call Of Duty, I guess!" With a massive grin on my face (I already know some first date. Uh, it was mostly nerves on my part and the fact I don't want to be with any one).

"Well, if that's what you want." Amaimon said, confused and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if you don't want to do that, why don't you show me around? I don't know anything about this place." I quickly retorted to break the tension.

"Alright, I think I will show you around, Sam." Amaimon face slightly, brightened up and his smile growing larger.

"Alright." I said, not wanting to get him mad at me (Well, I do have to try to get along with him, I guess or do I?).

Amaimon grabbed me closer to him and, without any words exchanged apart from "waaaaaaa". If that can even be classified as a word (probably not), he sprinted to the end of the mile-long hall, to a balcony at the end of it.

We both looked down, and the next thing I knew, he was whispering in my ear quietly, clearly smiling, "Hold tight." O god he isn't is he?

"Um, what was THATTTTT!" I screamed as he lifted me bridal style and dropped off the balcony 50 feet from the ground.

I was hanging for dear life, nearly choking him with my arms wrapped around his neck. "AMAIMON STOP!" I screamed at him. I was freaking out my eyes were welded shut. Till I felt like a feather. I opened my eyes to see he had stopped in mid-air. As we floated in the sky I looked down and then looked at him "How? how are you doing this?" I asked him in utter disbelief.

He looked at me and smiled "Well, I am a demon king, I think I would know how to fly." He finished with a small chuckle. I was shocked.

"Sorry. This is all so new to me." I signed and looked down remembering my fear of highs. I instinctively grabbed on to him tighter.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? You've done nothing wrong." He asked as he lightly kissed my forehead "You're so cute when you think your in trouble. So, do you want me to punish you?" he said. That menacing grin was plastered on his face again. I do hate him.

"What? Of course not you pervert!" I huffed at him and snuggled into his chest as I was too scared to look down.

He put me onto the ground and took my hand again. He asked me, "Would you like to start at the carnival?" I nodded my head in approval, making him smile. Damn him for making me want to smile.

At the carnival, I urged Amaimon to go on the rollercoaster with me. As we did so, I noticed that nobody pays any attention to a boy with neon-colored green hair with a gothic fashion taste holding a girl's hand.

"Uh, Amaimon, can these people see us?" I asked, a bit confused.

"No, they cannot. I am a demon, and you, well, you are what you are, I guess." Amaimon replied.

"Why can't they see us? And what am I?!" I asked, now wishing I hadn't said anything.

"You see, unless someone is hurt by a demon, they cannot see demons. And you, well, I think it's because you're around me a lot." Amaimon said, though I knew that last part was a lie. But I didn't ask anything more about it.

After Amaimon and I had gone on every ride in the park twice, I in all honesty had a amazing time with him. We walked with candy floss, and he asked "Would you like to see something else?" As he asked, he ripped a bite of candy floss off and shoved it into his mouth.

"Uh, if you want to, Amaimon." I spoke, taking a bite of his candy floss as well to see his reaction, which caused him to snarl and almost bite my hand. He calmed down again and I made a mental note to not take his food.

"hm, alright. Right, Sam, follow me." Amaimon spoke whilst chewing on his nail. He sprinted what looked like a hundred mile per hour.

"Amaimon wait for me!" I shouted after him as he was disappearing in the distance. I ran after him. He was so fast.

I began to run out of breath, with the rapid pounding in my chest, as I was about to catch up with him, he ran straight into the Forbidden Forest (that's what the sign said with the skull and crossbones on it oh god help me!)

"Amaimon, where are you?" I screamed over and over again. I was wandering about in the dark when something grabbed me and pulled me backwards. I screamed (wouldn't you?) and then shut my eyes as tight as I could.

"Sam, Sam! Wake up" Amaimon shouted whilst shaking me. My eyes shot open, and the first thing I done was punch Amaimon on the elbow. "Amaimon, you b*stard! I wasn't asleep, and I thought you were a pedo!" I shouted. slightly trembling at the thought.

"Sam, sorry. I was just seeing if I could beat you in a race. And I grabbed you because you were ready to fall in a ditch." Amaimon whimpered as he rubbed his arm. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry if I hit you too hard." I told him. I'm lying I loved hurting him mwhahahaha.

"Right. Okay then." Amaimon replied with a puzzled look on his face. He then told me to sit down, so I did (my feet were on fire!). I really did need to sit down.

"So Sam, what do you think?" Amaimon asked as his blank expression stared out at space. I looked round and was amazed. It was like one of those parts of the forest you hear about in fairy tales. Thousands of plants, flowers, and trees of different kinds surrounded us. There was a beautiful shimmering lake the colour of gold with the reflection of the setting sun in the distance. I couldn't lie, "It's beautiful, Amaimon." I told him, my mouth was wide open and I had the same blank stare on my face as he did. When I looked back to him, his gaze was on me with a smile on his face.

"So, you like it then, Sam." Amaimon said a little grin on his face that could melt anyones heart but I'm not anyone.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't like this? It's beautiful." I quickly retorted, and then spoke after this, "Where did you find a heavenly place like this anyway, Amaimon?"

He looked round at me, "Well you see, when I was only a couple of years old, I think about 500, and me and this girl who was my best friend stumbled upon this place. And since that time, I have come here at least twice an Assiah year to remember her, we shared our first kiss here." He looked away a sad look on his features.

"do you remember her, Amaimon?" I said more shyly. He looked up quick and I could quite clearly see a tear in his eye, but he shrugged it off, "Sam that's a story for another time" he replied with a fake laugh and smile. I just left it at that and I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day at true cross academy;

I woke up with the sun shining over my eyes, it hurt like a b*tch So I closed my eyes to stop them hurting. Moving my body I banged into something, I couldn't see because of this infernal sun that has temporary blinded me. So I reached my hand patting behind my back, my eyes were still closed and I felt something hard and warm (I know what your thinking ;) don't worry you don't have a dirty mind you have a sexy imagination) I jumped up, well-tried to in shock. I opened my eyes again and what I saw caused shivers to run up and down my spine. I was sleeping in a bed with Amaimon, my hand was on his chest. I was now looking at him in shock I tried to move away but when I moved his iron grip on my waist tighten a little. So I tried to preyed his hands off my waist but when ever I would try to get free a low growl emitted from his mouth. So now I have to opinions, either run the minute you get his hands off and try to get away with my limbs still intact or let him be and try to pretend to be asleep and get up when he does. Damn it both options are lack of a better word sh*t. But I had to choose so I pick opinion one I really can't be bothered dying this early in the morning.

* * *

45 Minutes later still in the bedroom:

Amaimon was finally up, thank god. When he walked out of bed I then realised that he was only wearing his boxers. Yes you heard me he was only in his boxers and to be honest he is a really handsome guy. If I wasn't forced to be his wife I'd tap that (just joking or am I?). When he went to the bathroom I sprinted out the bed like it was life or death situation. I then realised I wasn't in my clothes from yesterday but I was wearing a thigh length night-gown. O my god did Amaimon change me when I fell asleep. That pervert I'll kill him! I thought as my face grew red with embarrassment and anger.

Looking through the draws I noticed woman's clothes, so I quickly put them on to keep some of my dignity. I then proceeded to look in the mirror and give myself a once over with the brush. Once I looked as good as I could have. I went to sit on the bed again. Board. I then realised that the bed sheets were incredibly soft and the material was in my mind very expensive probably satin. I was so wrapped up about the bed sheets I never noticed a fully clothed Amaimon staring at me with that grin he has when he is going to do something to me.

At that moment I knew something important slipped my mind.

" Amaimon what do you want?" I _ asked my face completely blank._

_"Just a morning kiss" He said licking his lips in his same monotone voice. _

_At that moment it dawned on my that Amaimon had stripped me when I was unconscious and with that thought placed firmly in my mind a red tint of embarrassment crossed my cheeks._

_"Amaimon you b*stard, you stripped me you pervert!" I roared at him._

_"A maid stripped you and I can undress you if I wanted too I am you fiancé" He replied a near invisible tint to his cheeks._

_"well I apologise, but there is no way in gods green earth I'll ever let you undress me!" I told him._

_He Huffed like a child that had his toys took away from him and stormed out the room in anger. Y__es One goal to Sam, zero for Amaimon I thought letting my childish side get out. I decided I wanted to go on a walk to get out of this room. It was then I realized I don't have a clue around this place. I walked aimlessly for what felt like hours, until I spotted at the end of the hall a door. It looked so much more expensive than the other doors around here. I ran up the hall like the immature girl I was acting and opened the door. What I saw on the other side nearly made my jaw fall off._

_Mephisto sat on his red leather chair eating instant noddle's with piles of piles of sweets littering his office. We stared at each. A pin could be heard falling in the room it was that silent. _

_"So _Imōto what brings you here" Mephisto said breaking the silence while eating his noddle's.

"Hum nothing just felt like wandering about" I said honestly at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I see, please take a seat" He said grinning gesturing for me to take a seat.

Just when I was about to take him up is offer he suddenly jumped up wave his figures and said

"Eins, zwei, drei!" and in a puff of purple and pink smoke the sweet were gone replace by tea and cakes.

I sat down speechless but then proceeded to ask him "So what do you want to talk about?" looking up at him as he poured me some tea.

"Well it's to go over the rules of your marriage to my Otōto" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rage swelled up inside me who do they think they her forcing me to marry and have a weird sadistic jokes about it, but I do want to know these rules simple human curiosity. I'll act calm like am not fazed that will really throw him off.

"Okay go on" I said smiling as I did so his eyes brows rose but he quickly put on his famous unreadable mask and grinned even wider.

"Well Sam the rules of your marriage are as followed, you will remain faithful to Amaimon, you must Produce at least one child in your first year of marriage, you will stay with Amaimon and you will become a demon as well." He said grinning while I was silently fuming.

"What happens if I refuse to marry him, just human curiosity" I said smiling while I was seriously contemplating it.

"Well you would be found and dragged back to get married and refusal to say the ' I do's ' would mean death or imprisonment in Gehenna with the rest of the damned souls until you say 'I do' " He said smiling that sadistic bastard.

"Well I have always wanted to get married to a prince and I have always wanted a baby so yeah aren't I the lucky one" I said my face full of glee, I am lying it's to get him to think I want this so they won't keep an eye on me so often so I might be able to escape. Lets pray my drama classes pay off.

"Well Sam you have surprised me, when you came here you seemed like you hated the idea, what's changed?" He asked his face totally unreadable.

"Well Amaimon's so cute, yes we didn't see eye to eye at first but he's grew on me and I can't wait to marry him" I said blushing with a smile on my face. Only I was half lying he is rather cute.

"Well that's good then I will see you after my Imōto" He smiled which I think was the first actually smile he had given in a long time.

I said goodbye still smiling warmly and walked at the door still intending to escape no matter what the cost.

* * *

Mephisto's office after Sam lead:

"Well Otōto what do you think of that?" Mephisto said looking down to the little green hamster on his lap.

The little green hamster jumped off Mephisto's lap turning into Amaimon in a puff of green smoke. Amaimon turned to his brother a light tint to his cheeks.

"Aniue do you think she's telling the truth" Amaimon said biting his nails.

"She seemed like she was, come on Amaimon she's not that manipulative" Mephisto said to his brother snickering.

"I guess Aniue" Amaimon said with a small smile on his features.

With that done and both satisfied by Sam change of heart Mephisto magically made tons of candy appear as him and Amaimon played Naruto ninja storm 3. It was a great night.

* * *

**Review and tell me do you think Sam should escape or stay with Amaimon? Thanks for reading till next chapter.**

**O****tōto -little brother**

**Imōto-little Sister**

**Aniue-brother**


End file.
